


The Joy of Stretch (No Spoilers)

by SpyHunter29



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Condoms, Contortion, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Time Blow Jobs, Flexibility, Future Fic, Gymnastics, Massage, Olympics, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Rhythmic Gymnastics, Romance, Sexual Content, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slow Build, Spooning, Sports, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyHunter29/pseuds/SpyHunter29
Summary: After making her debut on the world stage, Kasumi Yoshizawa uses her gymnastic talents to connect with her lover, Ren Amamiya, during an intimate night together.  This version does not contain any spoilers for Persona 5 Royal.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. No More What Ifs

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story takes place during and after the Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, which were scheduled to take place three years after the end of Persona 5/Royal (March 2017). As such, all characters depicted are 18 years of age or older in this context.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter does not contain any explicit sexual content.

Early August 20XX   
Ariake Gymnastics Centre, Odaiba

This was shaping up to be the happiest day of Kasumi Yoshizawa’s life.

It was a long time coming, of course. Years ago, while she was still a first-year student at Shujin Academy, a series of chance encounters had introduced her to a mysterious boy by the name of Ren Amamiya. She was able to look past all the damaging rumors that dogged him ever since he had been transferred to Shujin, barely a week since she herself attended her first classes there, and in turn, he had given her confidence. The confidence to move past an especially sad episode of her life, and the confidence to reignite her dedication to her life’s greatest passion: rhythmic gymnastics. Even her eventual discovery that Ren was, in fact, the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts did nothing to disrupt her feelings for him. On the contrary, when he confessed his love for her shortly afterwards, she gladly reciprocated. Eventually, his probation period came to and end, and regretfully he had to leave Tokyo, but not before conferring a promise to her. Together, they would take the world stage. They both understood to what he was referring.

She would win a gold medal at the Olympic Games.

They both knew this dream would take lots and lots of work just to have a chance of achieving it. To that effect, Kasumi redoubled her training efforts under the strict but helpful tutelage of her coach, Ms. Hiraguchi. With her help, she built her proficiency with all sorts of apparatuses. Her best one by far was the ribbon, which she had trained with ever since she had first taken up the sport with her dearly departed sister. After spending the following summer travelling around Japan with the other Phantom Thieves, Ren returned to Tokyo as soon as possible, visiting each of her training sessions that he could manage to provide her with much-needed encouragement. In between her training and studies, she attended competitions all around the world, slowly but steadily rising in the ranks. Then, one year, she finally managed a podium finish at the end of the world championship series, securing for her a qualifying spot at the Olympics. Kasumi was the first Japanese gymnast to have reached this level of success, especially in a sport dominated by eastern European powers like Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus. This distinction gave her something of a celebrity status, adding to the pressures that began to weigh on her mind. But with Ren’s mental and emotional support, she kept her spirits strong throughout every training session and exhibition in her schedule.

Then, after years of anticipation, the big day came. The Olympics finally arrived at Tokyo, taking the city, the nation, and the world by storm. The sensation of butterflies in her stomach had been a constant ever since she set foot in the opening ceremonies with all of the other Japanese athletes, but nothing could quell her desire to prepare her body and mind until finally, two weeks later, the rhythmic gymnastics events were at hand. Having secured spots in the finals for all four apparatuses -- hoop, ball, clubs, and ribbon -- in the previous day’s qualifying rounds, Kasumi once again found herself in the Ariake Gymnastics Centre, warming and psyching herself up for the finals.

After concluding her stretches and giving a silent prayer to the spirit of her sister, who had dreamed of sharing this very honor alongside Kasumi, she steeled her nerves and took to the mat for her first routine. The hoop finals came first, followed by the ball, clubs, and ribbon events. Kasumi completed her first three routines without any notable errors, but for all her efforts, she remained outclassed by the best of the best. She scored in the low 18s for the hoop and ball finals, barely missing the podium, and even worse with the clubs, managing a high 17. With all that out of the way, she returned to the warm-up area to prepare her mind and body for the last event, the ribbon final. She felt more confident about the ribbon, the apparatus with which she had the most experience, but winning a medal now would not be easy. At that point, the top score was a lofty 19.200, held by the same Russian competitor who had swept the previous three categories. Kasumi had almost reached this score herself during yesterday’s qualifying round, so it was possible for her to surpass the leader. Perhaps the fact that Ren was watching and admiring her would be all she needed to push herself past her limits. As she strode her way towards the mat one last time, she turned her head and noticed him sitting in the front row of the audience. He smiled and flashed a thumbs-up to her as soon as they made eye contact, with Kasumi returning the favor. Chasing all other thoughts out of her mind, she assumed her starting position and waited for the beep that would mark the start of her routine.

Over the course of the many performances put on display, both from Kasumi and her rivals, Ren had time to reflect on everything that had led up to this moment, for her and himself alike. There were, of course, the personal reasons that brought him and her together. But what was it that kept him coming back to spend time with her? What else could have built up his interest for rhythmic gymnastics, in and of itself? If he had to be completely honest with himself, his first answer would be the intense displays of flexibility that went into each performance. Ren and his fellow Phantom Thieves had enjoyed enhanced physical abilities while fighting in the Metaverse, but what Kasumi and the other gymnasts were capable of never failed to surprise and astound even him. There was a certain lustful appeal to it all, he wouldn’t deny; the acrobatic ways in which these girls were able to move their legs, their spines, and their necks provided countless imaginative ways for him to appreciate their bodies. And yet, it wasn’t just that base desire that kept him excited, though, but also the thrill of seeing a display of such talents, beyond the physical ability and even imaginations of most, that made it all the more exotic.

Beyond that, seeing it all as part of a rhythmic gymnastics performance took it to a whole new level. Any contortionist or yogi worth their salt could pull off many of those moves individually. But gymnasts had to flow between many different maneuvers fluidly and rapidly, all while handling all sorts of props without fumble. And Ren, sitting on the edge of his seat the whole time, felt himself entranced by Kasumi’s performance. Every leap, every spin, every flip, every wave of her ribbon captured the full attention of his senses until he lost track of all time. In his mind, it was as if she was dancing solely for him. It wasn’t until she landed her final stunt -- throwing the ribbon’s handle behind her, flipping backwards, and landing in a split before catching it -- that he was awoken from his stupor by the roaring applause of the audience. He joined in, bolting up out of his seat and shouting Kasumi’s name at the top of his lungs, desperate for her to hear him. And she must have, for when she stood up and gave her bows, he could have sworn she gave him a knowing wink.

Kasumi met Coach Hiraguchi in an enclosed sideline area, where each gymnast waited in turn to as their scores were announced. They hugged as the coach told her, “Well done, Kasumi!”

“Thank you, Hiraguchi-sensei. I… Somehow, I have a good feeling about this one. I truly wanted to show my best for someone.”

“Ah, you mean Ren-kun?”

“Reeeh!?” gasped Kasumi, regretting adding those last couple of words Once she recovered from her embarrassment, she answered, “Well, I guess… Yes, him too. Along with my sister, of course.”

“I’m sure she’d be very proud of you, Kasumi-chan.”

“I know. It’s like… both of their spirits were with me, know what I mean?”

“Yes, I-- shh, your score’s up!”

At long last, her score was finally announced. Together, her difficulty and execution scores totaled to a sum of 19.250 -- enough to put her in first place for the ribbon category. The very instant this fact registered in her brain, she gave a hysterical scream of joy and launched herself into a hug with her coach. Ren also shared in the incredulous elation, yelling Kasumi’s name even louder than he thought was possible. Hearing his cheers, Kasumi looked up over her shoulder and waved in his direction, smiling ear-to-ear. Ren blew her a kiss, making her blush beet-red and hug her coach once more to get rid of the excited tension in her body.

There were still a couple of gymnasts who had yet to perform, but as expected, none of them could knock Kasumi off of her number-one spot for the ribbon. After the last competitor wrapped up and the final scores were confirmed, her total score from her four events was not enough to claim a medal. Instead, the same Russian girl who had very nearly swept the categories wound up winning gold, with the silver and bronze medals going to another Russian and an Israeli. However, Kasumi was more than content with how events had transpired. She had experienced her first Olympic competition, and come out achieving more success than any other Japanese gymnast had at that point. She had secured her place as a rising star in the rhythmic gymnastics world and, as she was concerned, had stolen quite a few hearts in the process.

* * *

Three days later   
Teikyu Accessway, Shibuya

As Kasumi was required to return to the Olympic Village afterwards, Ren didn’t get to see her again until after the closing ceremonies. Then, as soon as she was free, she started making plans to meet up with her fiance. He remained rather coy about the details, other than to meet up the following evening at the Teikyu accessway overlooking Shibuya Station’s entrance. Kasumi stood waiting for him in the middle of that covered walkway, shielding her eyes from the bright sunset being reflected from the sleek buildings towering around her. She was trying to disguise herself, wearing her old black-and-gold tracksuit, a new pair of glasses, and keeping her hair tucked beneath a red baseball cap with the phrase “GET SMOKED” printed on the front. Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts when a voice behind her said, “It’s showtime… Kasumi.”

It was Ren, who hugged her from behind and planted a kiss on the back of her neck. He had on his black polo short, gray slacks, and held a messenger bag over his shoulder which, for once, was not hiding his pet cat Morgana, whom he had left at home. When she turned around to get a good look at her lover, Ren had to chuckle at the sight of her hat, knowing that Kasumi had, indeed, “smoked” quite a few competitors with her ribbon performance. Kasumi giggled along with him and replied, “With pleasure... Joker!”

Taking her by the hand, Ren led her outside, both of them trying to look as nonchalant as possible, given the high profile they had garnered as a couple. Together they headed west along the main road, a direction he had never taken in all his many visits to Shibuya. Speaking softly so as not to draw attention, Ren struck up a conversation with his new fiancee. “So, how does it feel to be an Olympic champion?”

“I don’t know if I’d call myself that, but…” she answered demurely, “Well, it’s still a great honor, for one. My story’s all over the news; no other Japanese has performed as well as I did in the Olympics. I still can’t believe all this happened.”

“Your sister would be very proud of you, Kasumi-san.”

She clutched at her chest as memories of her late sister, her rival and friend, flooded back into her mind. “I know… thank you, Ren. I still remember how we promised to go to international competitions and take the world stage together…”

“But it just wasn’t meant to be?” Ren sympathized. “Don’t worry about that. What’s done is done, and now, you’ve proven your own worth. Heck, I kinda feel what you mean. If I could overcome my own struggles, my bad reputation when I first came to Shujin, and everything that happened with the Metaverse and all, what you went through doesn’t sound so hard! I mean, I almost died more times than I can count!”

Kasumi gave a chuckle as she brushed a single budding tear from the corner of her eye. “Oh, Ren… you wouldn’t say that if you ever tried rhythmic gymnastics for yourself. ...But you’re right. I have no regrets anymore. And yeah,” she sighed after a pause, “it would have been nice to win the all-around medal, but I’m fine with that. I’ve proven to the gymnastics world that Kasumi Yoshizawa is here to stay. Now that I know what it takes, I’ll just work even harder for the next Olympics. I will take over!”

“Spoken like a true Phantom Thief,” Ren chuckled as he patted Kasumi’s shoulder. Even though she had never technically considered herself a member of the Phantom Thieves, she was privy to them and their methods, so when he added, “Take their hearts, Kasumi-chan!”, the two shared a knowing laugh with each other.

As the blocks passed along, the urban sprawl showed no signs of stopping, but the atmosphere here was… different somehow. At one point, Ren suddenly stopped to make sense of the map on his smartphone, after having noticed the signpost of a nearby bus stop.

“Dogenzaka”, it read.

Kasumi furrowed her brow. She had an inkling of what Ren was getting her into, but she thought better of pressing her for the moment. For now, she followed as he turned off the main road and into an alley. He scanned the front of every business they passed. They all displayed the same kinds of information, listings of prices with labels such as “Rest” and “Stay”. It wasn’t long at all before she connected the dots.

“Senpai…” she asked, “are you taking me to a… love hotel?” Love hotels, she knew, were a special type of lodging that catered to couples seeking a romantic escape that was not always possible in modern Japanese life, where the confined living spaces and constant attention required by family members frequently precluded any chance for intimacy. The Dogenzaka neighborhood was infamous for its high concentration of these love hotels.

Ren stopped in his tracks, turned around, and stared her in the face as he answered, “...Yes, Kasumi-chan.”

“And that means you’d like to…” She held up her hands to her chest and nervously tapped her index fingers together.

In their four years of being in a relationship together, Ren and Kasumi had managed to remain chaste with each other, although not for lack of desire. He understood that getting her pregnant would take her out of training and competition for a long time, which she could not afford to go through on her road to the Olympics. Even now, she still had aspirations to compete in the next Olympic games, and given the fact that rhythmic gymnastics were no longer capable of competing at such a high level past the age of 25 or so, that could be her last chance of achieving her goal of an all-around gold medal. Taking all of this into consideration, Ren grew flustered. “I mean… if you don’t want to, we could always just, you know, have a romantic night together without getting… you know…” Trying to remain polite, he trailed off, anxiously reaching up to scratch the back of his head, before Kasumi suddenly grabbed his hand.

“No, Ren-senpai,” she said defiantly, “I want to have sex with you.”

Ren’s eyes opened in shock. “Whoa, where’s this boldness coming from?”

“Well,” Kasumi replied with a shrug, “it’s how I won the gold medal!” When all Ren could muster in response was to raise an eyebrow in confusion, she continued. “By being bold, silly! When I was little, the reason I was never able to catch up with my sister was that I couldn’t capture the boldness she expressed in her own performances. You remember how we talked about that, right?” He nodded. “Ever since I met you, I’ve spent the past four years learning how to be comfortable taking those kinds of chances in gymnastics, so it’s only natural I’d extend that to my everyday life!”

“But you weren’t able to… you know, do that with me because of your training. Don’t worry, Kasumi-chan, I understand. And I know you still want to go to the next Olympics, but it’s okay. I brought some condoms with me. I won’t let you worry about that until after you’ve won that next gold and taken the world stage once more!”

“You’re right…” she smirked, “Thank you, Ren. I may be bold, but I’m not stupid. I’d never throw away my shot at the big time by getting pregnant, just because I fell victim to some young love. But now that the Olympics are finally over, I wanna blow off some steam! Let’s go, Senpai!”

Kasumi waved Ren along as she dashed down the alley, only for Ren to immediately pull her to a stop. He pointed to a place they were already standing in front of, which called itself the “After School Inn”. Inside the front door was a tiny lobby with no staff to be found anywhere. In the interest of their guests’ anonymity, they all worked in a separate building, coming over only for tasks like cleaning and room service. Instead, there were a couple of touchpad terminals for the customers to check in and out with, alongside some pneumatic tubes for money to be exchanged. Ren strode over to one of these consoles and began to tap and slide his way around its menus as he explained, “I chose this place in particular because of a certain room I had my eye on. I even called them before we met today, to make sure it would be available…”

As he said this, Kasumi focused her vision on the touchscreen, and tried her best to examine the preview pictures for each room as they scrolled by. Befitting of the hotel’s name, each room was themed around places one would find in a high school. The photos were not comprehensive, but based solely on them, the rooms all seemed small but nicely-kept, with nothing less than a double bed in each. She figured that high-school was a popular theme for bedroom roleplay, for reasons of nostalgia as well as fetish. But, she wondered, why would Ren be interested in that sort of thing…?

“Got it!” As soon as Ren called out, Kasumi had her answer. His finger stopped on a listing for a room called the “Taisojo Suite”. Much to his relief, it was listed as vacant. This room looked considerably bigger than the others, and it was priced to match. The overnight “Stay” rate, whose icon Ren’s finger was currently hovering over, was just over ten thousand yen. “Senpai”, she blurted out instinctively, “would you like me to chip in anything?”

Ren shook his head. “No no, it’s fine. This is my treat for you, my little champion!” And with that, he flashed her a smile as he placed some bills into the capsule and sent it up the tube. It returned about a minute later, the money replaced with their room key. Smiling with anticipation, he snatched it up and led her upstairs to the room where they would spend the night together.

They opened the door to their room, and were stunned at what they saw. It was even more spacious than the preview photos let on. The name meant “gymnasium” in Japanese, and true to its name, it was decked out with objects that one might find in a school gym, or a gym storeroom. Along with the usual hotel room furniture, there was a rack of wooden barres along one wall, a trapezoidal vaulting box in another corner, and a wide space in the middle of the room which was left open and covered with a soft white mat. The bed was located on the far end of the room, and faced a flat-screen TV, a mini-bar, and even a pair of karaoke microphones hanging from the wall. Despite the lack of windows, the polished wooden floor and soft golden-yellow walls gave the room a warm glow.

Kasumi gasped in rapturous joy as she took in the sight of it all. “A gymnastics room? Aww, this is sooo cooool! Senpai, you shouldn’t have!” She gave Ren a brief hug of gleeful affection, then added, “You don’t suppose guests actually work out on this stuff, do you?”

“Actually, I think they use it for S&M play.” Instantly realizing and regretting what he said, Ren nervously backtracked, “I mean, n-not that we have to do that stuff ourselves, just… w-whatever you’re comfortable with… Kasumi?”

But Kasumi’s interest had apparently wandered elsewhere. She took her glasses and hat off, unfurling the deep crimson ponytail hidden underneath, kicked off her shoes, and slipped away to see the bathroom. Ren followed her, and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. There was a jacuzzi bathtub big enough for both of them together, a massage table, and a shelf lined with a wide array of soaps, oils, and bath salts. “That’s impressive,” Ren thought aloud as he browsed this shelf, reading and mentally registering the labels of each bottle, until he heard Kasumi’s voice from outside.

“Woooow… Senpai, look at this!” Rushing back out to the bedroom, he found her standing beside the bed, beckoning him to look at it with her. A medley of artificial flower petals was arranged in a design atop the sheets: rose petals formed the rings of the Olympic logo, and cherry blossom petals were laid out on the bed to spelled out “omedetou”, the Japanese word for “congratulations”, inside the rings, with “Kasumi and Ren” similarly written below it. “Senpai…” she quivered as Ren hugged her from behind and kissed the back of her neck.

“Just a little treat I had them arrange for us,” he said nonchalantly. “I admit, I had this arranged before you won your medal, but I would’ve kept it up no matter how it turned out. I’ll always be proud of you, Kasumi-chan.”

“Oh my gosh… this is so beautiful! Sorry, I just need a moment...” About to cry tears of joy, Kasumi turned herself around, squeezed Ren tightly, and indulged in another lingering kiss. They held the kiss long enough for her to regain composure, after which she stepped back and said, “Senpai… You’ve done so much for me. Thank you for everything. But now, I have my own surprise for you. Just sit back on the bed-- oh, hold on!” Before Ren could ask her anything, she swiftly whipped out her smartphone and took a picture of the bed and its floral message. “Would be a shame to get rid of this so soon, no?”

“Of course. Good thinking, Kasumi-chan.” Ren cleared away a spot on the bed for him to sit on, then nodded to indicate he was ready. With her phone already out, Kasumi prepared a song on its music player and set it down on a bedside table, turning the volume up just enough for the soft, jazzy, bossa-nova tune to fill the room. “People come and they go, some people may stay with you though…” went the opening lyrics. Ren recognized this song almost instantly; it was performed frequently at the jazz club in Kichijoji, where they had gone to on many dates. They had shared mocktails and thoughts alike at that club together, indulging in a sort of verbal intimacy.

He was snapped out of his nostalgic memories when he beheld the sight of Kasumi slowly stripping off her jacket, revealing a leotard underneath. This wasn’t the fancy, dress-like leotard she had worn to the Olympics or other past competitions, but a simpler one with a white body and purple sleeves. More tantalizingly, it seemed higher-cut at the hips than her other leotards, but the track pants she still had on made it difficult to imagine its exact lines. As if to address that question, she turned to the side and slid them down to the floor, bending forward at the waist without buckling at the knees. Indeed, it was a highleg leotard; its cut curving above her hip bones in the front and down her buttocks at a steep angle.

Once Kasumi slid her pants down, instead of standing back up, she kept her hands and one foot on the floor while lifting her other leg up to a standing split, letting her knee bend and her foot drop above her head, like a scorpion’s tail. Then she lifted up her torso, keeping her legs in place, and turning her head towards Ren to flash him a sultry smile. This simple glance lit a smark that made his heart rate accelerate. He had thought many things of Kasumi over the course of their relationship, but until now, “sexy” had never come to mind. Her performance to him revealed a side of her he had never bore known, but could now claim exclusive witness of. Much as he had done for her Olympic routines, he surrendered himself to the moment and watched her dance with silent appreciation.

In contrast to her professional performances, this particular dance was slower and more casual, with the stressors of competition gone and replaced by one sole desire, to please Ren. She played up her sex appeal by taking moments to allow him to appreciate her body, gesturing and sliding her hands around to emphasize some of her curves, but sacrificed none of her gymnastic mastery. After all, that’s what made Ren love her over any other girl. In the limited space she had to work with, she demonstrated all kinds of frontbends, backbends, and splits, incorporating them into pirouettes and handstands. In one trick he was especially spellbound by, she did what looked like a forward flip while keeping one foot on the ground, pivoting the leg in place. He still couldn’t work out the mechanics of it, but that just feel made it more magical.

For her finale, she dropped to her knees and curled her spine as far back as it could go, until her chest rested in between her legs and her butt squeezed firmly against her upper back. This pose, called a triple-fold, was one of the more difficult contortion maneuvers. Not even pro gymnasts incorporated it into their routines, due to the degree of flexibility required, and even Kasumi herself had only perfected it a couple of months ago. After embellishing her climactic pose by spreading her arms out to the sides, she looked up at Ren while keeping perfectly still, her tense breathing pushing her tautly-stretched skin up and down.

Ren sat in silence, his jaw slackened. His mind had become so absorbed in the moment that he was left speechless. As his faculties gradually came to, he spoke with a quiet reverence. “Oh my God, Kasumi-chan… you are amazing.”

Kasumi pushed her chest back up and knelt normally. She could see a few small tears forming in Ren’s eyes. Concerned and confused, she asked, “Did… did you like it, S-senpai?”

Ren wiped his tears away. “No, it’s just… I’m touched that you did all that just for me. It was wonderful, it was beautiful, it was… how did you even have the time to practice that, on top of your four Olympic routines? Your mind must be as sharp as your body!”

“Heh… thank you, Senpai. That was just a little something I’ve worked on, in what little free time I had outside practice. I didn’t know when I’d have the opportunity to show it off, but now felt like as good a time as ever, right? After all… well… I love you, Ren.”

“I know… and you know what? I love you too, Kasumi Yoshizawa.” He stood up and lent a hand for Kasumi to pull herself up with. Then, with a sharp yank, he brought her close to him, embraced her with a firm but tender grip, and kissed her once more, far longer, far deeper, and with far more passion than he had ever kissed her before. “No more what-ifs,” he whispered. “Take my heart, Kasumi-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN, 12 March 2021: I had to edit this chapter after I discovered A) a few lingering references that could be considered spoilers for Persona 5 Royal, and B) a mistake in how I described the competition format. Originally, I had said that there were medals for all four individual apparatuses. But as it turns out, in the Olympics, there are no separate medals for each apparatus in rhythmic gymnastics; just the all-around medals. So, I rewrote it so that Kasumi no longer took home a medal, but otherwise her results were still the same. I thought it would be something she could still be proud of, yet still have a goal to strive for in the future.
> 
> Also, for those who are unaware, here’s how scoring in rhythmic gymnastics works. Based on current as of this post, the total score for a performance consists of a Difficulty score (varies, but usually between 8 to 10 points at an Olympic level), and an Execution score (out of 10). As the 2020 Olympics still have not taken place as I write this (which is why I kept the date vague), the scores and apparatuses are based on those from the 2016 Olympics.


	2. Take Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This story takes place during and after the Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, which were scheduled to take place three years after the end of Persona 5/Royal (March 2017). As such, all characters depicted are 18 years of age or older in this context.

**Chapter 2: Take Over**

After-School Inn   
Dogenzaka, Shibuya

This was shaping up to be the happiest night of Ren Amamiya’s life.

To be fair, he loved each of his friends and confidants as equally as he could keep up with, but only one of them inspired him to deepen his relationship to a romantic level. This, of course, was Kasumi Yoshizawa, with whom he was in the middle of an affectionate embrace in a Shibuya love hotel. She had the beauty of Ann, the diligence of Makoto, the grace of Haru, and even the quirky charm of Futaba. Yet, there were two things that set Kasumi apart from the other girls in Ren’s life. The first was that he felt a responsibility to support her through all the issues she had overcome. The second was more openly apparent: she was a rhythmic gymnast who, only days before, had won a gold medal in an Olympic event. Now he sought to reward her in his own special way.

Standing in their love-hotel room in the midst of a loving embrace, his lips were locked with Kasumi’s as he slid his hands up and down her back. The highleg leotard, in which she had just given him a private performance, felt especially smooth to the touch. One of his hands held her by the scoop of her back, while he let one drop down to her buttocks, half-exposed by the steep curve of her leotard. Not to be outdone, Kasumi brought her own hands around Ren’s waist and began to tug his polo shirt up, forcing him to let go and help take it off. She ran a finger down his chest and abs, which had been well-toned from all the workouts they had shared together. “My my, you’ve been taking good care of yourself, Ren-senpai.”

“What can I say? You’ve inspired me, Kasumi-chan. The couple that trains together… stays together. As a matter of fact, I was kinda thinking of trying -- aah…” Ren’s thoughts were interrupted when Kasumi gave his neck a kiss, tickling his Adam’s apple. He sighed in pleasure with each new kiss she planted on his body, going down from his collarbone, chest, and one of his nipples. As she did so, she started to unbuckle the belt on his pants, moving her hands slowly and gently so as not to arouse his suspicion. She was unsuccessful in that regard; Ren did not try to stop her, but simply asked, “What are you doing, Kasumi-chan?”

“Just securing the route to your treasure,” she answered with a playful and seductive lilt.

Ren played along with this throwback to his old Phantom Thieves terminology. “Well… don’t get caught!” he teased back, reaching down and squeezing her ass, digging his fingers underneath her leotard. Kasumi gasped from the shock, but retaliated by kissing him further, returning up to his mouth and writhing her tongue along his. She played along for some time, but the instant she felt his grasp on her hips slacken, she suddenly slid into a front split, bringing Ren’s pants down with her. His penis, already erect from her dance and their subsequent foreplay, nearly flicked her in the face as it sprung up from beneath his boxer-brief underwear. He pretended to act shocked at the sudden stripping, pulling her up by her shoulders and scolding, “You naughty trickster! Whatever will I do with you?”

Kasumi was genuinely caught off-guard. Feeling confused and guilty, she looked down and meekly responded, “Sorry, Senpai… you can… fuck me.”

“Oh,” Ren said with a cock of his eyebrow, “come again?”

Her churning mood now shifted to frustration. She was afraid to repeat herself, and knew that Ren also knew what she meant, but was teasing her around for fun. Nonetheless, she recalled the promise she made to herself to act with boldness. Swallowing her reservations away, she growled and pleaded, “I want you to fuck me, Senpai! Bend me into putty, stab me with your dick, and fuck my brains out! And when we’re done,” she added with a softer tone, “I want you to snuggle them right back in!”

This made Ren’s expression spread into a mischievous grin. “That’s the boldness I’ve been waiting for, Kasumi! How do you wanna start?”

“I guess… lie down on the bed and I’ll show you.” Ren did so, scattering the flower petals that just minutes ago were arranged in a message of congratulation and affection, while Kasumi headed to the foot of the bed. Then, turning her back to him while demurely gazing over her shoulder, she started to strip. Nimbly she bent one arm out of its sleeve, and then the other, taking her time to let his eyes linger upon her bare back and shoulders. Finally, after holding up the front for just long enough to build anticipation, she let her leotard drop off of her hips and down to the floor, leaving her completely naked. She blushed, never having revealed herself like this for anyone before, but showed no hesitation as she turned around to reveal the front of her nude figure. The soft, warm light of the room gave her smooth skin a honey-golden glow, and she posed herself in a manner that accentuated the hips of her svelte, lissome figure. Her breasts were petite to match, but her already-hardened nipples looked rosy and perfectly-formed, and a neatly-trimmed tuft of red pubic hair formed at the bottom of her crotch. In short, Kasumi was beautiful. Ren certainly hadn’t needed to see her naked to be able to proclaim that fact, but how he was more sure of that statement than ever before.

Keeping her “bedroom eyes” gaze fixated on Ren, Kasumi crawled onto the bed in his direction. Her hips swayed slowly and seductively with each movement of her legs. She stopped right above his chest and looked down, making him wonder what she had in store. Before he could ask, she cocked her hips forward and her head backward, curling her spine into another backbend. Rather than go for another extreme triple-fold, however, she stopped with her face inches away from Ren’s hips. Her mouth was directly above the tip of his penis, which she gave a quick kiss. Satisfied with her positioning, she surged her head down and wrapped her lips around his nether-head, writhing her tongue in circles around the shaft. Holding on to her ankles, Kasumi kept up a bobbing motion by pulling down to sharpen the angle of her spine. She kept her neck stretched as far back as she could muster in order to keep her throat at a straight angle. Despite how awkwardly his member scraped along the inside of her neck, her intense training -- and eating habits -- helped her suppress the gag reflex. 

The backbend pose put Kasumi’s pelvis right in front of Ren’s own face. Despite the sexual stimuli assaulting him, his mind was still clear enough to take the hint of what she wanted him to do. She wanted him to give her oral stimulation in turn, in a sort of contortionist-style sixty-nine. Points for originality, he thought. Saying a sardonic “itadakimasu” to himself, he leant forward to tease her pussy with a quick kiss of his own, before thrusting his face forward and slithering his tongue down her fleshy tunnel.

Meanwhile, Kasumi never once let up her fellating motion; on the contrary, she reached her lips further and further down his shaft with every surge until they touched the base of his crotch which, unlike hers, was shaven smooth and clean. Once she was comfortable with her technique, she let go with her right hand and used it to massage his balls. This additional burst of endorphins made Ren throw his tongue even more forcefully around her inner walls, stopping every so often to pull out and give her clitoris a few licks. In turn, Kasumi only puckered her lips even more tightly onto his shaft. Any physical instincts that would have told her to pull out silenced by the warm sexual energy that was engaging her heart into overdrive. She started to moan, but her cries were muted by the appendage that filled her mouth. All she could do was slide her head up and down even faster, and massage his testes even more tightly.

Until they came.

Kasumi squeezed her eyes shut and cried a muffled scream of ecstasy as Ren’s cock shot spurt after spurt of semen up her esophagus. She lessened her backbend and let her head pull back, allowing her to register the salty taste of his essence on her taste buds. For a while, there seemed to be no end to the deluge; it filled her mouth until it felt like it was about to burst. But, summoning her determination, she managed to swallow the entire load in a few great gulps. Ren was in much the same situation as he drank the womanly juices flowing freely from her own pussy. When, at last, their ejaculations began to subside, they both pulled their heads back, gasping for air.

“Wow…” Ren was the first to recover. “You took that like a champ, Kasumi-chan,” he congratulated. “And that position, where did you even come up with the idea?”

“Oh, uh…”, Kasumi stammered, kneeling upright atop his chest. “I- I don’t know, I just, you know… I’ve experimented w-with myself, testing what I can do with my body, and… the idea just came to me, you know?”

“Say no more,” reassured Ren, “it’s perfectly normal for a growing young woman… who can stick her head between her knees. I wanna see what other limits you’ve discovered with your body. In fact, just thinking about it’s got me hard again already!” And he was. “This time, let’s do it… for real.” One after the other, the couple rolled out of bed, with Ren kneeling down to fish around in his tote bag. He pulled out a condom with a white wrapper, and unrolled it around his newly-stiffened member, fitting snugly within its latex scabbard. “So…” he asked Kasumi, “you have anything in mind?”

“Just sit on the bed, and I’ll show you!” she answered teasingly. Ren obliged, sitting down on the edge of the bed with legs apart. After giving him a nod of approval, she stepped towards him and put one foot on the bed, far to his right. “Hold me, darling,” she instructed. Ren could gather what she was about to attempt, and held her hips firmly as she threw her other foot atop the bed and slid herself down into a middle split. Then, as an attendant of the Velvet Room might put it, her gaping Pisaca swallowed up his tall and mighty Mara.

In other words, she began to fuck him.

This being the first true sexual experience for both of them, the sensation took their breath away. The condom did little to muffle the sensations of their genital contact. Ren bit his lip and grunted, while Kasumi’s reaction was louder and more visceral. “Aah!”, she gasped on first contact, “oh… Mmh, yeah!” As shocking as the feeling was at first, she began to relish it in no time. In order to provide some motion, she shifted her hips back and forth, then once she was sure of her balance, griped Ren’s shoulders firmly and pulled her body up and down, bouncing like a bucking bronco.

Greedily, Ren dug his fingers even tighter into Kasumi’s ass. Her cheeks were firm and fleshy, and felt utterly satisfying to hold. The touch provided a thrill to her, too, and made her staccato, rhythmic moaning even louder. “Why do gymnasts have the best butts around…” he mused aloud.

“Mmm, you like my ass, don’t cha?” she moaned.

“Mmf… yeah,” Ren grunted back. His eyes, at level with her neck, started to wander downwards, and he began to stare at her naked breasts. “But now I wanna taste your titties,” he whispered. As Kasumi leaned back to give him some room, he dove his face down onto her left nipple, mouth first. Despite the small, refined size of her bosoms, they were no less soft and tender, and by now her big, rosy nipples had already gone erect. He alternated between kissing the teat and flicking its nub around with his tongue. Once her enraptured cries began to flatten out, he let up his oral assault, only to resume it on her right-hand breast. As an added incentive, on one of his kisses he gently bit down, scraping his teeth softly up the areola and nipple in equal measure. “Yeah… you like that, don’t cha?” he taunted.

Kasumi relished the interactions of Ren’s tongue and teeth, to say nothing of the big, hot dick that continued to stab into her womb, faster and deeper now than ever before. “Yes, yes, yes, YES!”, she begged with every breath.

The pace of Ren’s own breathing sped to match hers. Every bit, every square inch of her flesh that made contact with him, inside and out, electrified him, and hearing her enraptured cries grow louder and more desperate turned him on even more. He was fast approaching the point of no return. “...Fuck,” he swore suddenly, “I’m gonna cum…” But just before he could do so, Kasumi suddenly leaned backwards, far enough to slide off his cock and roll into and out of a handstand in one smooth, elegant maneuver. “Wait, what the fuck!?” he shouted in surprise.

“Not so fast, Senpai!”, she taunted in a playful, childish tone of voice. “I wanna try something else before you cum.”

Ren’s member continued to throb, but still held back its load. He caught his breath, trying to calm down his raging loins before going for another round with Kasumi. “Oh, you dirty little tease,” he scolded her, “you’re gonna get it!” Taking his time, he stood up and took slow, measured steps in her direction, all while keeping a maniacal yet cheesy grin.

Kasumi simply stood where she was, beckoning him with a gesture of her finger and taunting, “Ooh, do your worst, my naughty Senpai!” Once he reached her, he once more grabbed a hold of her backside and began to lean in for a kiss, only to be met with a halting finger to his lips. “Not so fast!” she chided in a sing-songy tone, before falling backwards at the waist. Using Ren’s interlocked arms for leverage, she sunk into a standing backbend, even deeper than the one she had employed earlier. She had virtually folded herself in half, her spine pressed firmly against her own butt and the hands Ren was holding it by, and stabilized herself by grasping her lower legs.

Ren kept his cock outside for a bit longer, still letting it cool off, before reentering her. Kasumi’s position meant that it was up to him to keep rocking them both, which he did with no signs of stopping. All the same, the manner in which she folded herself up gave him some new ideas for which to provide her with additional pleasure. Looking down, he saw that the skin of her stomach was stretched tautly, as it had been when she showcased her triple-fold before. Only this time, he took notice of her belly button, a tiny yet deep little crevice. Wriggling his right hand free from the grip of her hairpin-folded spine, he stuck a finger into her navel and swirled it around a bit, his tickling touch making her coo and giggle in equal measure.

After that, he reached his hand down further until he took a hold on one of her breasts. Kasumi hummed contentedly at the first touch of his hand upon it, and once he started rubbing and pinching the nipple, she moaned with even more intensity in her voice. “Yes… yes… don’t stop!” she pleaded in between panting breaths. Because of the backbend she was in, she was unable to see anything Ren was doing to her body, but that heightened the sensations of his touches all the more strongly. Taking care to keep themselves balanced amidst their fierce pelvic motions, he pulled his left hand out and gave the same treatment to her other breast. The simultaneous stimulation of both of her nipples, combined with that of the intercourse and her contortions, stirred the heat in her body up to a fever pitch.

The pair kept up their rhythmic romp for another minute or so, but despite his best efforts to reset his libido, their earlier round had worn down his resistance. “Kasumi… I’m… cumming,” he warned in between grunts.

“Haa… me… too…” panted Kasumi. “Let’s… cum… together… Harder!”

Without a word of argument, Ren made one final push. Squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, he tightened his grip on Kasumi’s tits and slammed himself into her even faster and harder than before. Only a few such thrusts were all it took for them to break. Ren and Kasumi both hit their orgasm at virtually the same exact time, judging by the synchronicity of their ear-curling screams. Their cries sounded like pain, but felt like pleasure.

He kept his tool parked inside her as they hugged each other for a long minute, both of them still as statues but for their breathing, before he reluctantly pulled out and examined himself. His condom was saturated on the inside by his own semen, and on the outside by her vaginal juices. He was impressed by how much he had filled his rubber’s reservoir, but more importantly, he felt relieved that the condom nonetheless appeared to be intact. Even though he no longer considered himself a Phantom Thief, he took pride in accomplishing his latest mission: stealing the virginity of himself and his lover Kasumi, all without leaving a trace.

“Uh… Oh, Ren… That was…” She racked her scrambled brain to find the right words.

 _Uh-oh_ , Ren thought to himself, _don’t tell me I literally fucked her brains out?_ Shaking the ridiculous thought out of his own mind, he finished her sentence. “Amazing? Incredible?”

“Yeah, that. Was it good for you too?”

“Why are you asking me? I’m not the one who folded myself in half!” They both guffawed at Ren’s remark. “But for real,” he continued, “that was wilder than anything I could imagine. Thank you, Kasumi.”

“No… thank you, Senpai. I’m glad it meant so much to you.” Kasumi proved her appreciation with one more kiss, a gentle peck on the lips. As she did so, she half-fainted, suddenly feeling heavier in Ren’s arms. “Oh my,” she swooned, her exhaustion clearly evident from her voice.

“Are you okay? Can I get you anything, Kasumi?” Ren offered.

“A bath would be nice…”

“I’ll do you one better. Would you like a massage, too?”

“Yes… Senpai…” And with that, Kasumi fell limply into Ren’s arms as he carried her, bridal-style, into the bathroom.

* * *

Once inside, Ren laid Kasumi atop the massage table, face-down. There was a hole on one end of the table for Kasumi to rest her head in. While she settled herself down, Ren turned on the tap to start filling the bathtub, then sprinkled in some bath salts from a jar on the shelf. The water bubbled and turned an odd lavender color as the salts dissolved. Next, he reached over for a bottle of massage oil, which he squirted liberally onto his palms and rubbed all around Kasumi’s back. She sighed contentedly as Ren’s hands did their magic. He had gotten into the habit of giving her massages when they were together, since they greatly helped rejuvenate her sore muscles recover after long days of practice or competition, but he had never used any lotions or oils before. She could feel the difference straight away, as the oil cooled and soothed every aching fiber of her body. Once her back had an even coating, he started kneading his hands deeply into carefully-chosen spots up and down her body. Each press elicited an approving moan or sigh from Kasumi. “Ahh… This feels so good… Where did you learn to give such good massages, Senpai?”

“Remember Ms. Kawakami? My old homeroom teacher from Shujin?”

Kasumi pondered as she tried to recall the name. “Kawakami… Oh yeah, I think I had her for Japanese, after you left. Why bring her up?”

“Well, when I had her, she used to work a night job as a maid. I called her over for massages all the time, so I guess I picked up something from that.”

Kasumi gasped with half-hearted indignance. “You didn’t-- Ow!”

An extra-hard press from Ren interrupted her. “It’s not like that, Kasumi,” he admonished, “it was just massages. After coming back from the Metaverse, it perked me right back up, every time.”

“Mmh, I can tell. Sorry Senpai, I didn’t mean to sound jealous. She didn’t seem like that kind of person when I knew her, anyway.”

“You have me and the other Phantom Thieves to thank for that. I’ll tell you more about her some time. For now…” Ren left that thought hanging and, applying an extra coat of oil, continued his massage along Kasumi’s butt and legs. Her body involuntarily tensed herself up as his hands brushed close to her more intimate parts, but he attempted nothing untoward, never lingering on any one spot longer than he needed to. After wrapping up with her feet, an area on which his touch tickled but nonetheless restored her, he rushed over to turn off the bathtub faucet. Checking the water temperature to his satisfaction, he announced, “Kasumi-chan, the bath’s ready. Would you care to join me?”

“Why, thank you, Senpai!” Taking Ren’s hand, Kasumi crawled up and stepped into the bathtub with him, sitting in his lap and letting him wrap his arms around her. Just a touch of its warm, steamy water sent her into an even deeper state of relaxation, especially coming after her massage. She was about to drift off when a scent caught her nostrils and made her sniff. “It smells beautiful, Senpai… oh my gosh, is that violet?”

“Yup. Violet-scented bath salts, just for you, Kasumi-chan. I knew how it reminded you of… never mind.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you!” Kasumi blushed, both from the heat of the bath and from Ren’s affectionate gestures.

“Anything for you, my little Violet.” The lovers lingered in the comfort of the waters, resting their eyes in silence, only to be awoken a minute later by a strange gurgling sound. “What was that sound? Did we turn the jets on by accident or something?”

Kasumi shook her head. “Sorry Senpai, that was me. I’m so hungry right now, especially after our little romp.”

“Hardly what I would call ‘little’,” joked Ren. “How about we order room service? My treat.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan!”

Nodding in agreement, Ren got out of the tub, quickly patted himself dry, and left, returning with a room service menu in his hand. Rejoining her in the warm waters, they planned out their order together. The selection of food available was surprisingly varied and inexpensive, given the cost of the room itself. Ren had to convince Kasumi to keep her portion sizes under her usual giant standards, managing to talk her down to an order only twice the size of his own. Then, after placing the order from a telephone mounted right above the tub, he returned to cuddling her nonstop until they heard the chime of the doorbell announcing their dinner’s delivery. This was their cue to finally exit the bath, dry each other off, put on a pair of yukatas provided by the hotel, and enjoy their meal.

The staff had left a wheeled cart, loaded with the many dishes they had ordered, next to a table and chairs pushed alongside a bare wall. Their fare may not have been the most elaborate, but it was definitely appetizing, including the likes of Hamburg steaks, yakitori skewers, ramen, pork-cutlet curry, salads, and even a few pieces of sushi. Both Ren and Kasumi somehow managed to stop their mouths from watering long enough to say a quick “Itadakimasu!” in unison before digging in.

Coordinating their choices to account for Kasumi’s extra appetite, the two managed a fair split of everything they ordered, each item of food hit the spot for both of them. “I have to say,” Ren declared as he put away a stick of yakitori, “this is the third-best meal I’ve ever eaten.”

“Really?” pressed Kasumi, having just slurped up her bowl of ramen. “What are the other two?”

“Number one is Sojiro’s curry, obviously.” Kasumi nodded in agreement, having been to Cafe Leblanc many times with him. The curry they just shared wasn’t quite as good as Sojiro’s recipe, but they could honestly say that just about nothing else could match that. “And my second-favorite,” he continued, “...Pretty close, actually. It’s something I acquired a taste for just recently.”

“What is it, Senpai? Tell me!” Secretly, she had an inkling of what it was.

Confirming her suspicions, Ren leant over and whispered into her ear, “...your pussy.”

Kasumi blushed and chuckled at his raunchy joke. “He-he-hee… Thank you, Ren,” she said back. “You were pretty tasty yourself, too!” Ren smiled and nodded to show his own thanks. “Seriously! That was such a big load, it felt like I was eating the Big Bang Challenge!”

“Big Bang, huh… Man, that takes me back.” Ren reminisced about the eating challenges he had conquered at Big Bang Burger long ago, culminating in the gargantuan Cosmic Tower Burger. “I cleared Captain rank on that, you know.”

“You too? That’s cute…” she replied smugly. “I set the record time for that challenge!”

When she recited her best time for that eating challenge, Ren could hardly believe his ears. It was less than half of his own personal best. “For real?” he retorted incredulously, getting a proud nod in reply. He shouldn’t have been surprised, given the brain-bustingly good blowjob she had performed on him earlier, but he still was. “You are an amazing woman, Kasumi-chan.” He leant forward and nuzzled her nose with his, eliciting an affectionate giggle from her. “By the way, eating all my… cream, as it were… That doesn’t count as your ‘one dessert per week’, does it?”

Kasumi laughed louder, and waved off the question. “Don’t worry about it, Senpai, it’s nothing. But… why did you bring that up?”

“Well, I remember how you told me that, when you were little, you and your sister would get ice cream after a good performance, so…” He reached into the pile of empty dishes and packages, and pulled out a cup of vanilla ice cream. “I figured, what better good performance could there be than scoring big at the mother-loving Olympics?”

“Oh my gosh,” Kasumi squealed, bringing her hands to her cheeks in disbelief. The melancholic memories of her past turned her laughs into tears of joy. “I’m sorry, Senpai… I was just thinking of my sister.”

“It’s alright, don’t cry, Kasumi-chan.” Ren brushed the tears off of her face. “You’ve honored her memory in the best way possible.”

“I know, I’m sorry…” She wiped away some more tears and shook her head. “No, I take that back. Thank you, Ren. I know my own talents are what got me here, but I still wouldn’t have been able to do all this without your support. You’ve made me into a much stronger woman.”

Rebuilding her confidence, she blinked back her remaining tears. She and Ren took turns feeding each other spoonfuls of ice cream, and once they finished it all, spent some time singing along with the room’s karaoke system before finally settling into bed with each other. Kasumi tucked herself in, curled up on her side with her back to Ren, both of them still dressed in their yukatas. After a brief silence, Kasumi opened her eyes and whispered, “Senpai… these past few days have been the happiest of my life. Finally going to the Olympics, winning a medal… and now I got to share my first night of passion with you, the man I love.” She received kiss for her compliment. “To be honest, it kinda feels too good to be true…” A degree of melancholic concern crept into her voice. “You don’t suppose all this is just a dream, do you? Or a kind of alternate reality cooked up by some elder god, or-- hey! What was that for!?”

Ren had just interrupted Kasumi by pinching her cheek. “Just making sure you’re not dreaming, Kasumi-chan.”

“Grr… Senpai!” she growled in mock anger, before swiftly turning around and enveloping Ren in her own embrace. They didn’t attempt any further sexual actions, but simply kissed and stroked each other until they finally let sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that was something I've never done before, writing full-on sex scenes. There were actually more planned, but I decided to split them off into another chapter, which will be up later this month, so you won't miss out on them for long. Something else I did here that would normally be out-of-character for me, personally, was the use of foul language. I won't go into specifics; I'm just generally opposed to cursing on principle. I admit, in certain situations is just fits the mood. (See also: Ryuji's F-bomb in Strikers.) Plus, I figured this fic's rated Explicit anyway, so it would be pointless to censor it. In for a penny, out for a pound, as I say. I won't make a habit of it, but I have to say I felt as bold as Kasumi when I typed it all!
> 
> Speaking of indulging my darker side, I'm drawing select scenes from this fanfic as rewards on my Patreon and Fanbox accounts. You can see standard-definition versions just for pledging for as little as $1, and if you pledge $4 before Thursday, April 1st 2021, you'll get even more variants in HD sizes! Please visit either of the following for more info:  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/spyhunter29  
> Pixiv Fanbox: https://spyhunter29.fanbox.cc/
> 
> If you're reading this after April 1st, you can still get the HD packs from my Gumroad shop for $6 each.  
> Gumroad: https://gumroad.com/spyhunter29


End file.
